The Mind's Binding
by MercilessTantalus
Summary: Yaoi, and main paring of YYK. Yami's plan has been set into motion. His plan for revenge, love, hate and lust. He has his reasons, and all he needs now is his Seto.
1. An Evil Plot

This chapter is for M.S. who persuaded me to join fanfiction.net. I obviously do not own Yugioh, or any type of company I may mention in the future.  
  
Mokuba has been taken by a group of familiar individuals with one thing in mind. To have Seto Kaiba in mind, body, and soul. Rated for future rape, language, and future BDSM.  
  
The Mind's Binding  
  
By MercilessTantulas  
  
Prologue  
  
The heat was all consuming, and passionate. He was too close. The edge, it was too close. If he got any closer, it would consume him as well. Luckily, there were escapes. There always were. Dueling, Mokuba, His company, school...They were nothing but distractions, excluding the second. The second was the only reason he fought, he struggled. This fight would have been over so long ago if not for his brother. His savior. It was ironic that the fight he fought was for one who was no longer around. The fight to live until he found his brother.  
  
***  
Chapter One- An Evil Plot  
  
It is all coming in to focus now. His very existence had always been pointless. He brought no joy, no love, no peace to others. He only lived for his own benefit, and even that had lost its appeal. His only hope of regaining himself had been lost. Taken away by the wound that had been meant for him.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Big brother? What are you still doing up Seto?" Mokuba asked, entering his brother's room. It was late. About 3 in the morning. He had been on his way to one of their many bathrooms when a light from under his brothers door had caught his eye.  
  
"I'm just finishing some of the software rewrites for my VR program. I've made it so no one could possibly break the codes, and change the programming." Mokuba frowned slightly as his brother looked at him with blood-shot eyes. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
"I just had to go to the bathroom." Mokuba paused as his brother nodded at him and turned back to the screen. He approached his brother further, coming up right to his desk. He gazed at the programming in concern. It looked extremely complicated, and it burned his tired eyes just to look at the screen. He couldn't imagine how Seto did it. "Isn't that a lot of work for just one person?"  
  
Seto looked at him suddenly, eyes slightly widened. It was clear he thought Mokuba had gone to bed. His expression then grew softer, "Do not worry about me, ok Mokuba?" When Mokuba did not lessen his intense gaze, Seto sighed. Mokuba watched as his saved, and shut down his laptop. "I think that I should get some sleep now too. After all, tomorrow you have school."  
  
Mokuba allowed his brother to usher him towards the door, "You have school too!"  
  
"Mokuba-"  
  
Whatever Seto had been about to say was lost. For at that exact moment, a shot rang out the impressive mansion. Seto watched, as though in slow motion, as his brother fell to the floor. Deep, dark, red blood was everywhere.  
  
The air was tight, constricting, and he was drowning in it. He could no longer breathe or see. He faintly heard cries of pain and his name when he suddenly dropped to the floor.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
He would never forgive himself for fainting in that moment. Though the horrendous event had only taken place a week ago, he had yet to find his brother. His hope had all about run out. There was no possible way that he would find his brother now, and even if he did, he feared for the condition that he was in.  
  
Not that this meant he had stopped. He had been doing nothing but looking and working for the past week. His business 'partners' insisted that the attack on his brother had been in an attempt to get him to loose focus on his company. They urged him to continue his work, and that they would handle the matter of his brother. Though Kaiba did not trust those slimy bastards any further then he could throw them, he knew they were right. The attack upon his brother WAS his fault. The only thing that did not make sense is that the kidnappers had not touched Kaiba when he was unconscious. This led him to believe that they either wanted him to suffer, which he found highly unlikely, or they wanted money. *Then why have they not contacted me yet? If they could break into my heavily secured home, then contacting me without being caught should be no challenge.*  
  
***  
  
*That's right you bastard. Grieve for your little punk of a brother. Take all the pain you can, and then I'll give you more.* The eyes that had been hungrily watching Seto Kaiba work blinked to bring the object of many lustful thoughts into better focus.  
  
The sexy, stubborn CEO was sitting at his desk in his room. The same room from which the younger Kaiba had been stolen only a week ago. His fingers were poised over his keyboard, yet no motions were made. The beautiful, deep cerulean eyes had a slight glaze over them, as though they contained no soul. It is almost time.*  
  
The plan was really ingenious. How many desired Kaiba to the point of not caring whether they took him by force or not? The answer is many, as the viewer had discovered not long ago. He knew what it was like to be a member of the 'Seto Kaiba Fanclub', yet what he was feeling now was hatred, love, deep lust, and admiration all rolled into one. He knew that most of his henchmen would quit if they knew how deep and dark his feelings were. Only one knew, due to a certain eye that he had stolen, yet he was not about to stop his leader's fun. *That's right Bakura. I know that you can tell what I'm thinking at times when the eye accepts you. But then, it's not as if you care. You have always known, that I know what a sick bastard you are. My often-sore ass is evidence enough of that. But if you are listening now, I'm on top next.*  
  
The figure looked back upon the CEO. *Of course, hopefully next time it will be Blue Eyes that I top, but you are a wonderful second best.* He could practically feel the spirit grin evilly and smiled, *I knew you were listening. After all. If I had wanted to block you off, I easily could have done so. For I am the rightful owner of my item, and I may use it whenever I wish.*  
  
The spirit of the puzzle grinned then, still looking at the TV. *It is really too easy to find good help these days. Not like when I was Pharaoh. Now all I need is some idiot who knows how to work a camera and how to climb a tree, and I get a perfect view of what is, and will be mine.*  
  
***  
  
This chapter is shorter then the rest will be just because that is the way I have chosen to break up my chapters. I give my thanks to any who have read this. If anyone is interested, I do not have a beta-reader for this story. I find them very useful, and would like one if anyone wishes to volunteer. Also, I do not know what programming to use to have bold or italics. So if someone would let me know, that would be greatly appreciated. Until then, the thoughts will be in '*' for all characters. Thank you. 


	2. Capture

This chapter is for Angel, who has given me a review. And also for Tenshi, who has helped me greatly with smoothing my story out, thank you! I obviously do not own Yugioh, or any type of company I may mention in the future.  
  
*  
  
Yami's plan has been set into motion. His plan for revenge, love, hate and lust. He has his reasons, and all he needs now is his Seto. Rated for future rape, language, and future BDSM.  
  
*  
  
The Mind's Binding  
  
By MercilessTantulas  
  
Chapter Two- Capture  
  
Yami no Yugi was not normally the impulsive type. Any plan that he would concoct took intense concentration, and planning. This was so he could discount any possibility of failure before he even tried. He put this same tactic into use with his plan for Seto. His pawns were in place, the board was set, his reasons had been evaluated and found just, and he had taken the younger. He glanced at the screen, which beheld the image of Seto once again. He felt his all ready tight leather pants become even more so, by just looking at him. He grabbed at his bulge and began to massage himself. Closing his eyes, he moaned. *Bakura! Tomb Robber! I know you are there, so use the Sennen item damn you!*  
  
After a moment, he felt a familiar presence enter his mind. One he would not have noticed if not for his puzzle. *Finally! Listen, I want, no NEED him NOW! I think he has been through enough emotional pain for now. I need for you to get him now, and bring him to our spot. No wait, you better meet with me elsewhere. They may not allow YOU in with an unconscious person, like they would let me.*  
  
Yami smirked as he felt Bakura bristle. *Oh? You think they'll let you in with Kaiba? Hum, very well. You may take him there. And NO taking advantage of his state. I promised you that you will fuck him once.at least once, and I happen to KNOW he's a virgin despite his goddamn adoptive father. So NO messing up, or you'll be sorry.*  
  
Yami interrupted his own thought process with a particularly loud and long moan as he came in his pants, eyes still squeezed shut. *Go. NOW!* With that he closed their mind link. He opened his eyes and watched as Bakura's face suddenly appeared on the screen, looking devilish. He licked his lips and winked into the camera. Yami sneered with satisfaction when the screen went black. *Good. He'd better hurry. I've waited far too long already, and I have a very short amount of patience*  
  
***  
  
The light was blinding, burning into his retinas the moment he was conscious of it. The blinding light had been there, burning from the beginning. It was almost blinding now. Seto Kaiba suddenly flinched, his first movement for hours. He stretched his long arm out, over his desk and turned off the blinding light. Coming from his desk. *That is much better*  
  
Now in cased in the darkness, he leaned back against his chair, allowing his back to touch the expensive leather. It was comforting, and he felt his body melt, blending into it. *Perhaps I should not sit so straight. I know that the pressure upon my back is great, but does not matter much now. It only serves to equal the pressure upon my mind and soul.*  
  
Suddenly, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, shaking his head sharply. He then opened them, as if his actions could rid his mind of his own thoughts. *No. Stop thinking backwards, and about such irrelevant subjects. All that matters, now and ever, is Mokuba.*  
  
*Yet,* he mused, shutting his brilliant eyes again. Only softly this time, allowing himself to become lost in thought. *Perhaps that is the problem. Perhaps if that was the way I thought about him back then, this never would have happened. If I didn't treat my company as most important, then it wouldn't be so successful. Gathering attention and enemies as well. Perhaps if I wasn't so heartless, causing everybody to loathe me, perhaps then he would still be here.*  
  
He felt himself drifting slowly, yet surely. It was defiantly not sleep overcoming him at last, but rather as if he was under the influence of some sort of drug. *No, that can't be right. I have never done any illegal drugs, not even legal ones recently.* Yet, he defiantly felt lightheaded and drowsy, and as if the world was simply fading away.  
  
He slowly slid his crystalline blue eyes open. It was very hazy, and growing more so by the minute. Yet he did see a cloth over his nose and mouth, and lustful deep brown eyes framed by wild snow-white hair before he slipped unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Yami stood up from the chair he had been seated in. He was in Yugi's room, and as the little one was at his friend's house, he did not have to worry about the innocent seeing the screen. As he stretched, preparing to leave, he mused that it was a good thing that he finally had his memories back and was free from his light. *He is so naïve that he would be horrified by my thoughts alone, not even to mention my actions*  
  
With that thought, he licked his lips devilishly, *Not long now* Though as he thought it, he remembered that his light's house was much closer to the sleazy club and meeting spot then Kaiba's mansion was. Cursing, he wondered what he should do for the remaining time.  
  
After a moment's deliberation, he decided that a visit to a certain captive was in order. *I do not really dislike the kid, after all. He was just the perfect way to hurt his brother for his actions. The poor kid is probably worried and scared half to death, and I had better make sure he is not being mistreated.*  
  
So it was decided. He would pay a visit to Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
***  
  
He arrived at the club only a few blocks away at fifteen minutes after eleven. Glancing at his watch, he guessed it would only take the Tomb Robber twenty minutes to arrive.  
  
He strode purposefully up to the bouncer, leaving a mass of drooling fools in his wake. Flashing a seductive smile at the burly man he slipped into the club. Everyone knew better then to try and stop him, least they want to be in the Shadow Realm for eternity.  
  
It took a moment for him to get used to how stuffy the air was inside the place. Filling with pot smoke, smoke machines, and sweaty bodies pushing together, not to mention the pounding music making his eardrums go immediately numb. Yami ignored this, and swaggered to the bar.  
  
On his way there, he spotted a few of Pegasus's old guards dancing with each other. In anger he strode up to the clowns. "What the HELL do you think you're doing Kemo!?" He burst in rage, ignoring the glares he received from the crowd.  
  
The huge man threw him a drunken grin, "Ah, boss! I'm glad you could make it! I was jus enjoying the life here, care to join?" He threw Yami a lustful look. Undressing him with his eyes.  
  
"You fool! You're supposed to be watching the younger! I'm not paying you to come up here and dance!"  
  
Kemo looked extremely confused and threw the guy he was dancing with a lustful look. Yami noticed the man did not look so good, as though he was drugged. *I guess he'd have to be to dance with this ignoramus*  
  
Kemo said to his 'partner', "I'll be right back, then the real fun will begin." He then let go of the thin man, who promptly dropped to the ground, shrugging Kemo walked closer to Yami and said, "But you're not paying me at all!"  
  
Yami grit his teeth and forced out, "Yes I am. His brother!" He shivered as Kemo's glazed over eyes became engulfed in even more lust. *Not that I'd ever let my koi anywhere NEAR you*  
  
"Right! Of course! I've been wanting to get inside his tight ass ever since I first saw him. A bastard, but what a body, huh!"  
  
Showing an impressive amount of self-control, Yami refrained from sending Kemo where he belonged, the Shadow Realm. "Yes, so if you please, call your men away and get back to Mokuba. But remember, absolutely NO touching him."  
  
Kemo blanched but nodded, "Who'd wanna fuck a kid anyway?" With that, he retreated back into the sweaty mob of bodies.  
  
Yami sighed and shook his head, *Too bad I need some big stupid apes for guards. I do not like the idea of any of them even thinking about Seto that way. At least I can get rid of them after I have him.*  
  
After a moment, Kemo returned with four other men. They all looked drunk or high, and kept shooting lustful looks at the Game King. Luckily for them, they kept their hands to themselves as Kemo led Yami through a doorway, and down a set of stairs. The men all stayed behind, guarding, as Kemo open a door in the basement. "The kid's in here. If you need me, I'll be right outside." Yami nodded and Kemo left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
A/N: This chapter was more of a tying of loose ends then anything else. The next few will hold more explanations as well as the major scene between Kaiba and Yami. My thanks once again to Tenshi for her Beta Reading and plot ideas. I hope all have enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to any and all criticism, praise, and comments. Thank you. 


	3. A Difficult Conversation and Seto's Arri...

This chapter is for M.S., I thank you for your comments, my friend and hope you find this chapter better. For Angel-soul03, I thank you for your review as well. For Lady Orange, yes I also find submissive Seto appealing especially to Yami, hence my fiction. For Crimson Fears, I thank you for your comments, and here is the update. And finally, for Tenshi, though you did not comment on my last chapter, you are still my beta-reader and deserve your props for all chapters. I thank you all.  
  
A comment to Uck- I have no desire to hear the opinion of anyone who does not even take the time to spell simple words correctly, nor use capitalization, or simple grammar. The phrase you added of 'u sux!' I find extremely off-putting. I suggest you find something else to read, for I feel you are probably not emotionally mature enough for this story anyway.  
  
I obviously do not own Yugioh, or any type of company I may mention in the future.   
  
*   
  
Yami's plan has been set into motion. His plan for revenge, love, hate and lust. He has his reasons, and all he needs now is his Seto. Rated for future rape, language, and future BDSM.   
  
*   
  
The Mind's Binding   
  
By MercilessTantulas   
  
Chapter Three- A Difficult Conversation and Seto's Arrival   
  
Yami gingerly entered the basement with a grimace upon his face. The entire basement was made of cement. The surface was cool and smooth to the touch. As he stepped further into the 'room', a chill passed through his body. Looking up, he gauged that the roof was low, even for him. The tip of his highest band of hair just grazed the top.   
  
When he was but a few feet in the room, he noticed a body near the wall. The figure was sitting with his arms chained up and to the wall. His head was down, so all Yami could see was the top of his spiky black hair.   
  
Yami strode quickly over to the boy, nervousness creeping over him. *Those buffoons of guards were to watch over him, not leave him here to stave while they partied!* He thought uneasily, eyeing the dusty food tray near Mokuba. Yami reached out his hand and pet Mokuba's bangs backwards, out of his eyes. Mokuba's head rose and the lids of his eyes followed, the gray revealing fear, confusion, then relief.   
  
"Yami! You're here!" Mokuba rasped, coughing. Before Yami could say the words that were now fighting to exit his open mouth, he continued. "Have you seen my brother? Did he find me? Did he bring you here?" Yami closed his mouth and shook his head. Mokuba's eyebrows rose, "Then how did you get here? And, could you help me out? Come on Yami! The guards may be back soon!" Yami once again opened his mouth, but was once again interrupted, "Yami, what were Pegasus' old guards doing here anyway? Did they want Seto again? Is that why they took me? Is Pegasus back? Why won't you answer me?!"   
  
Finally the boy stopped. He was now standing, his chest heaving. and was looking at Yami expectantly. Yami lowered his eyes slightly as an unexpected and new feeling over came his heart...shame. When he spoke, it was very soft, "Mokuba, I am sorry but I am not here to rescue you. Only to check on you...to make sure you are ok."   
  
Yami dared to look at his prisoner. Mokuba was frozen with his mouth open. Yami took a step closer, wanting to comfort the boy, but Mokuba quickly scrambled away, "What are you doing! Why won't you help me!? Does this have to do with...with..." Mokuba's eyes suddenly became very large, and very round as realization began to dawn. "You're behind this, aren't you! You're doing this! Why Yami!? Did I, or did Seto..." He then froze completely, his gray eyes revealing horror and shock.   
  
Yami smiled sadly, "Yes, Mokuba. You are right in what you now realize. But please, know this. I loved...love your brother. And, as such I shall let no harm come to you. You will be taken better care of. I would even let you go if I could, but I cannot do that. Not yet. You shall both be free again, once your brother and I...once we have a little...talk. Then all will be well, and you can just forget this ever happened."   
  
Mokuba finally unfroze, "How DARE you say you love Seto! You would never do this to me, or to him if you did. Gods, this is hurting him more the me! How could you do this to him!" Anger and hurt was evident in every word he spoke, "You keep your promises, Yami, I thought...I thought you were my friend, but I guess Seto was right..."   
  
Yami felt his temper rose and glared at the helpless boy, "I'll tell you how I can do this to him! I LOVE him! And he just threw that away! He threw me away! How do you think that made me feel! Don't I deserve to make him hurt for a while now!?"   
  
Yami saw the anger and pain he felt reflected in the tears the boy was now shedding, "No! Love is not about revenge, Yami! You made him hurt first by having sex with the Tomb Robber, then he dumped you out of his own pain, then you, you kidnap me! What good'll that do you Yami! So you have me! You'll never be with him again!"   
  
Yami's voice when he next spoke was deathly low, "You do not know what happened that night, so don't you DARE go making presumptions about things you don't understand." Yami took a step back away from Mokuba, glancing at his watch. "I have to go now. I shall make sure you get good food more often, and have them unchain you and put a cot in here. Maybe more, depending on if you cooperate. Your brother should be arriving soon, and I wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Good bye Mokuba."   
  
With that, Yami left the shocked boy behind.   
  
***   
  
Yami took care of the arrangements to get the boy better food and water, and for him to become unchained. He watched the guards at work though a window into Mokuba's room, for he still did not trust Kemo around he love's brother. He glanced at his watch yet again, this name deeming it time for him to greet Bakura and, more importantly, Kaiba.   
  
He left the basement, and made his way up the stairs into the party room once again. He blanched when he noticed the quality of the people dancing, *You would think at least a few people here would be sexy, but the best looking one here, besides me, would have to be that guy passed out on the floor who Kemo seemed to want to rape.*   
  
Catcalls followed him as he made way to the door, but he ignored most of them, sending death glares to others. Finally he reached the door, and what he spotted there was enough to take his breath away, in lust and in fear.   
  
Bakura was standing at the entrance with the unconscious CEO upon his back. What worried Yami was the amount of people crowded around the two. The two had drawn the attention of at least twenty people. Bakura was doing his best to fend them off, but even the dangerous Robber was facing difficult odds, especially with an unconscious body to protect as well.   
  
One large, burly man with greasy black hair got on his knees by Bakura and pushed hard at the joint exactly opposite his legs. The Robbers legs gave out beneath him, and he fell on top of the greasy man, who at once turned over to catch him. With Bakura secured in his arms, he shouted, "Me and my boys got this one! The other is much more sexy, but cannot fight, so he's up for grabs!"   
  
At once six bodies fell, covering the CEO. Yami immediately saw red. He rushed forward, but before he could reach them, one man with long blonde hair said, "Oh yeah boy, you're mine!" And drove his long slimy tongue into Seto's slack mouth. As Yami reached them, he realized with horror that they were are licking him, and ripping at his cloths, and if he didn't do something soon, Seto would be gang-raped.   
  
"STOP! GO NO FURTHER, OR I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Yami commanded in an especially commanding voice. All of the occupant stopped immediately, except the blonde, who Yami promptly sent to the dreaded Realm. All others quickly dispersed in fear of the game king, leaving both Bakura and Seto on the ground.   
  
Bakura jumped up quickly, wiping slime off his mouth. He growled at nothing and looked sincerely pissed off. The Robber made a move to grab Seto, but Yami coughed, "I believe I can get him thank you." Bakura backed off unwillingly, allowing Yami to pick up his fallen angel.   
  
"I could have handled them if Kaiba weighed five pounds less..." Bakura grumbled, following the Pharaoh to their usual room. Then, with a glance at Seto, "I take that back. I do not think Seto needs to be any thinner then he already is. He is perfect now, but if he lost any more, he'd just be skin and bones."   
  
Yami did not respond, he was too busy making sure he got the CEO to their room without further incident. *Once we are inside, that is when the real fun will begin...* 


	4. More

A/N: This is a VERY short chapter, but I wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten this fic. There will be more as soon as I can.   
  
Thank You- No one, Angel-soul03, Chibi Seto, Seto-Kaiba's-fan, Crimson Fears, Kiokukaiba, Swift Tales, and TwistedParoxysms. I will have more sufficient thanks to you all later, but it is 6:50am, and I have not slept yet. I want to get this up ASAP though.  
  
The Mind's Binding   
  
By MercilessTantulas   
  
Chapter Four- More  
  
Yami carefully carried his precious cargo up to his private room, ignoring the looks he was getting from the occasional passing person. One was even foolish enough to ask him if he could carry the whole body or if he needed help. Foolish mortal.  
  
Yet, Yami was in an understandably good mood and let it pass with only a death-glare.  
  
Bakura, who followed closely behind him, was still sulking about the past incident. When Yami finally reached the door to his room he turn to glare at the thief. "I believe I can take it from here."  
  
"I'm sure you can, but what does that have to do with anything?" Bakura challenged. "I still did your dirty work and expect to be paid in full. Now."  
  
Yami ground his teeth for a second before answering, "You will be. But not now. He's still unconscious, remember?" Yami looked at the beautiful man in his arms. "I'll let you know when it wears off."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Yami somehow managed to open the door and slam it behind him, never losing his grip on his prize.

----------------------

Bakura scowled at the closed door. No one talked to him like that, dammit!  
  
However, considering there were no windows in the room, and thus no way for the former pharaoh to escape, Bakura decided to allow it to slide. Just this once.  
  
The thief slinked back down to the main bar area and took a seat in the back of the room, watchful eyes never leaving the entrance to the room.

----------------------

_What the hell am I going to do? I need to get to Seto, to warn him about Yami. _Mokuba thought sadly as he watched his guards enter his room with some more hot soup, crackers, and a few extra pillows.  
  
_Does he really think that these few small comforts will make me forget about everything? He must have really gone off the deep end this time. _Though Mokuba accepted the comforts, he did not eat. Not because he wasn't hungry exactly, but because he felt as though if he did try to eat he would surely be sick.  
  
He didn't respond when the guards asked him why he hadn't eaten anything, and did not react in anyway when they placed the new food next to the old.  
  
_What happened between them anyway? _he wondered as he watched the guards leave again. _Yami claims that I do not understand, but what is there not to understand? Is there something Seto didn't tell me?  
  
_This new and disturbing thought concerned him. It seemed to likely for his comfort. All Seto had told him was that Yami had left him for Bakura. He had said it so stoically that Mokuba didn't question it. Seto had since thrown himself into his work with a fierce vengeance rivaled only by his work habits before Yami.  
  
_But that's just it. He was so happy with Yami and it seems that Yami was happy with Seto, so what happened? Could there have been some sort of misunderstanding which caused their break up?_  
  
Mokuba decided there was only one way to find out. He would have to have a little talk with Bakura, Yami, or Seto. Or, at the very best, all three.

_Now it's just a matter of how the hell I'm going to be able to do that when, as is, I am somewhere I don't recognize, being held prisoner._

But it didn't matter. He would find a way to help Seto. No matter what.

A/N: More later, I promise. And a MUCH sooner later this time too...


	5. Plotting

A/N: Funny thing. I wrote this chapter, having completely forgotten I already gave this fic an update, Chapter 4 here. That's what I get for not going to anymore. Well...I still think it fits in pretty well. shrugs If you skipped right from 3 to now, 5, then that would work too, as that is how I wrote it. Haha.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything really. I don't even own this computer I am using, so even if you tried to sue me, you would be sorely disappointed with your winnings, if you won.

* * *

Yami's plan has been set into motion. His plan for revenge, love, hate, and lust. He has his reasons, all he needs now is his Seto. Rated for future rape, language and even more in the future BDSM

* * *

The Mind's Binding

By: Merciless Tantalus

Chapter Five- Plotting

"Great...Just perfect..." Sighed Bakura as he sat at the bar; sending death glares to anyone who came within ten feet of him. "This is exactly what I wanted to do. Sit around here like a fucking idiot while Yami fucks his brains out..." he moodily spun his ice cubes around with his straw.

Yami no Bakura was not a fool. He knew very well that Yami Yuugi had no intention of sharing his 'prize' with any of the many people he had promised to. _And I'm not fool enough to sit idly by while he makes a fool out of me. No...He needs to be taught a lesson... _The Robber thought to himself, sure that the former Pharaoh would be excluding him from it as well.

_We may fuck...Yes, but I don't believe that should mean he decides what is best for the both of us. If he thinks it is best for him to fuck both of us and love Kaiba, then he is dead wrong. And I'm just going to have to teach him a lesson..._

Smirking to himself, a plan began to form in the Robbers mind. _Yes...I will take away his precious Kaiba...and he won't get him back until I am sure he can be the perfect little semi-uke he will be to me. Seme if I ever let him fuck Kaiba, but uke to me..._

Sliding off his stool, Bakura made his way to the cells. Men actually jumped out of the way where he was walking, but the Tomb Robber merely glared at them, pissed because he knew they were only responding because Yami had saved him from rape. _Hell no... I won't live with this... _he thought to himself, grabbing Kimo roughly by the arm and shoving him down the stairs.

* * *

Yami no Yuugi gently laid Seto Kaiba down on a soft silken bedspread. His heart was still pounding painfully in his chest, though merely looking at the beautiful man below him, calmed his nerves greatly. _Seto...MY Seto...Don't you see what this means? You are not safe out there without me...Koi...My love...You need to be with me...I have to protect you..._ He thought, smoothing Kaiba's hair back and running his hand down his cheek.

_You are so...beautiful. Too beautiful for your own good, love. If I could...if I could bring myself to do it, I would try to damage you...make you bleed. And I will. But...I cannot do anything too permanent. No...I cannot damage you beyond repair, no matter how much I would love to...Seto...You must see the light again..._

Unable to resist, Yami bent over Seto's prone form and gave him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. "Koi...Wake up, love, we need to talk..." he whispered huskily in the boy's ear and sighed, backing away.

"I really hate to do this, but I can't physically...deal with you until I at least talk to you and give you a chance to decide to help me and yourself..." Yami spoke to the unconscious boy. Walking around the side of the bed, he picked up a chain and enclosed Seto's wrist, repeating the procedure with his other wrist. Here, the ex-Pharaoh paused, contemplating whether or not he wanted to put the leg restraints on.

"Yes, I think...And you defiantly deserve to be punished..." he muttered to himself, pushing Seto's body into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. After doing so, he chained the brown-haired boy at the ankles as well. "Perfect..." he muttered to himself.

Yami scooted off the bed and stood at its foot, looking at the CEO and sighing. "It may take him a while yet to wake up..." he muttered to himself. Realistically, Yami knew he should go talk to Bakura or check on Mokuba, or make sure Kimo wasn't raping anyone, but...he couldn't bring himself to tear away from the angel on the bed. "Then...I might as well make myself comfortable..." he smirked to himself, climbing back onto the bed.

Scooting close to Seto's body, Yami wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, and his legs around his middle, momentarily ignoring the growing erection of his, which dug into Seto's stomach. Burying his face into his love's hair, Yami let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "You're mine, again, finally, in body and soon in mind as well."

* * *

"Wait…Uhhh…what d'you want? Wanna play with my…hehe…smaller self?" Kimo took a step closer to Bakura and licked his lips.

"If you say anything like that again, then I will personally take both of your eyes out as I did your former Master." Bakura answered, digging the eye out of his pocket and showing the idiot guard that he was not joking.

Gaping, Kimo took an automatic step back, "You!" he pointed at Bakura.

Shaking his head, in no mood for dramatics, Bakura merely nodded, "Yes, I dug his eye out, and I will do much worse than that to you if you don't take me to Mokuba Kaiba. Now."

He stupidly nodded, "uhhh…yeah, no problem…" he answered, stumbling the rest of the way down the stairs and taking a key out of his pocket as he went. "Just…here…" he muttered, unlocking the door and holding it open.

"B-Bakura!" Mokuba exclaimed in shock as the snowy haired thief walked into his cell. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. _I swear, if I see one more person I thought was my friend, I'm going to have some serious ass to kick when I get out of here…_ The stubborn boy thought to himself, crossing his arms angrily as his older brother so often did.

"Now get the fuck out of here Kimo!" Bakura ignored Mokuba for the moment.

"Yes sir!" He scrambled back up the stairs as quickly as his lumbering body would take him.

"You didn't answer me! What are you doing here?" Mokuba demanded of the thief.

Taking a deep breath, Bakura let it out slowly. _Yes, just…remember the plan. I'm not going to snap at him. He's just a kid, anyway, he doesn't know who he's dealing with. But that's not even the point. I need him on my side for this to work. The Pharaoh did have a good plan, but I think he did honestly trust me. Which was his only mistake, but one that will cost him dearly…_

"Mokuba, I am not here for any reason that you may think I am." Bakura spoke in a low tone, walking close to the boy, as though afraid to let anyone else hear him, bending in the low cell. "I am here to help you, and your brother, okay, but if we're going to get him out of this, we're going to have to work together…"

The black haired boy frowned at him, distrusting. "And why on earth would you want to help me, or even care? All you did was hurt Seto, and I don't think he would want your help. Why don't you go talk your crazy lover out of it, and leave me alone."

Clenching his fists to keep from slapping the boy, Bakura answered lowly. "I never meant to hurt your brother, Mokuba. I didn't know that he was with Yami, and I just needed…a release. But here is the honest truth and why I am helping you…I love your brother."

Mokuba opened his mouth to argue in some way before he realized that it made sense. _As long as I make sure he's just here to help…And if he really does help me…Then he must be telling the truth. He has no reason to lie about it, and…I don't know…If he's trying to help me, then the least I can do is give him the benefit of the doubt…_

"Okay, Bakura, I believe you…" Mokuba answered, now whispering himself. "Now, what is your plan to get us all out of this?"

Bakura hid his smirk well._ He bought it…_ he thought to himself, before answering Mokuba's question, telling him a part of the plan he had come up with.

* * *

_Oh…Damn, I feel like shit…Ugh, fuck…my head…But…so soft…and warm…_ The owner of those thoughts struggled to move his arms and legs, but soon found that he could not. And more than that, there appeared to be someone sitting comfortably on him…kissing his cheek and licking his ear, and petting his hair.

_I…I don't…_ His normally brilliant mind tried its very best to wake up from this odd dream, and figure out what was going on. Dimly, as though from across the room he heard a voice speak in his ear, "You're waking…love, I know you are…"

Seto tried to open his mouth to respond…tried to at least open his eyes so he could discover whom the familiar voice belonged to. But he just could not. "I…" he managed before he felt those lips on his own, kissing him.

It was so familiar and wonderful at the same time that Seto easily allowed himself to fall into the kiss, moaning slightly as he felt the familiar, dominant tongue enter his mouth and claim him. So good. _Oh, Yami, it's been far too long since you've kissed me like…Wait…YAMI!_

Seto's eyes flew open and he tugged his head away as he came face to face with his ex-boyfriend. "You!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, me…" Yami agreed with a lustful smirk on his face. "Nice to see you again too, love…"


	6. Tricks

A/N: Thanks to reviewers. You inspire me, so please, review if you have anything to say, and feedback is always welcome. Please see responses at the end of the fic.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything really. I don't even own this computer I am using, so even if you tried to sue me, you would be sorely disappointed with your winnings, if you won.

Yami's plan has been set into motion. His plan for revenge, love, hate, and lust. He has his reasons, all he needs now is his Seto. Rated for future rape, language and even more in the future BDSM.

* * *

**The Mind's Binding**

**By: Merciless Tantalus**

**Chapter Six: Tricks**

* * *

"Okay, so...let me get this right...if I can just do that...and get him to come here...then you're sure that you can get Seto out and everything will be okay again?" Mokuba frowned faintly as he considered Bakura's words.

"Yes. I'm sure that it will..." The tomb robber spoke with a touch of impatience in his voice. He really had far better things to do than to stand here and try to explain things to the younger. But it is important to the plan... he reminded himself.

Sighing, Mokuba paced in his cell, "Well, yeah, I can definitely do that. I just...I just don't get why we can't get to Yami now! I mean, we don't REALLY need his help, do we? Aren't you strong enough to handle it on your own?"

Bakura ran his tongue along his teeth, "Listen, I'm working with you for the sake of your brother, but that doesn't mean I need you, and if I don't want to tell you everything then I won't, got it?"

_I guess...I don't really have a choice..._ Mokuba sighed and sat back, "Right. Sorry...I didn't mean to anger you...It's just, kinda hard to be in here while the freak is doing who knows what to Seto...And, I know that you love him, so...so...I trust you and trust that you're plan'll work."

"Good."

Standing, the Tomb Robber slipped easily back out of the cell, taking Mokuba with him. His threat to Kimo seemed to have spread very well throughout the popular club, for the pair were not stopped once as they made their way to the front door and out onto the street.

"Here..." Bakura handed Mokuba a piece of paper that had Ryou's address on it. "He should already be there. Just get him and come right back here."

"Right." Mokuba nodded, stuffing the paper into his pocket. He set off running into the night.

Pulling out a cigarette, Bakura stood there and watched the boy vanish into the night. Blowing out a ring of smoke, his face split into a devilish grin. _You may get to him first, Yami Yuugi, but I will have him in the end, and that is what really matters_

* * *

It took Kaiba a few minutes to recover from the shock of waking chained to a bed with his former boyfriend kissing him. He was less than pleased, to say the least.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Kaiba blinked rapidly, his temper getting a hold of him. "You can't just take me and bring me here and fucking call me your love...I have things to do. I have to fucking find my little brother! And even after I do that, I have to get to work. I have no time for this. And even if it weren't for all that...you're a fucking asshole!" It now occurred to him that perhaps Yami had not chained him properly and he tugged on them. "Let me go!"

Through out the rant, Yami at sat back on Kaiba's legs, his arms folded over his chest, studying Seto's face with a blank expression. "Are you done?"

Scowling, Kaiba tugged on the chains again, "What?" he asked, irritated.

"You obviously needed to get that out of your system, and I was just wondering if you were done yet." Yami replied calmly.

Kaiba stared at Yami for a long moment. "Is this some kind of joke to you?" He asked finally. "Is this your way to spend the weekend...or because you were bored, and you thought it would be funny? Well guess what, Yami, I'm not laughing." Another tug on the chains. "Let me go. Now."

This order earned him nothing but a harsh slap across the face that made him hiss in pain. "No. And you do not tell me what to do. Ever." Yami's face now clouded with anger. "I brought you here, love, to bring you to your senses. I was hoping that just talking to you would be enough, but now I can see-"

"You fucking chained me up!" Kaiba interrupted. "And your shocked I don't want to talk to you?"

Sighing, Yami stood and shook his head. "Very well, Seto, I'm sorry it has to come to this, but you must be educated..."

Kaiba managed to reel in his temper at that statement. He let a moment of silence pass. "Yami...what are you talking about?" He asked evenly.

Moving back over to Kaiba, he put his hand under Kaiba's chin, his heart tightening painfully as his koi shrank away from him, but that only made him push forward more. "Seto..." He spoke lowly. "I need you here with me. I need you...like there is something missing deep inside where you are not here. I think about you...I do nothing but think and dream about you. I think about your soft brown hair..." his hand drifted to run through said hair as he spoke.

"I dream...I dream about those soft lips of yours...I dream about your deep blue eyes...your flawless pale skin...your...gorgeous, tight ass..." Yami's eyes started to gleam at this point, causing Kaiba to shrink back even more, which only caused Yami to climb on top of him once more, pushing his erection into Seto's stomach.

"I dream about...causing you pain..." His eyes seemed to turn yellow, "I dream about your blood...tasting your blood...I dream about lifting your pale, long, elegant legs into the air...putting them over my shoulders...I dream of your weeping erection and of your gasps at the slightest touch..." He was not even blinking. "I dream of taking my own length and pushing it into you...shoving deeper and deeper, ripping and shredding you to pieces...I dream of you, screaming my name helplessly lost in pain and lust..lust for me..."

"For you see, Seto..." Here Yami blinked and that look was gone and he smiled, "you do love me too. You want me...the only reason you left me in the first place was because you wanted me too much."

Kaiba's mouth was completely dry and he was staring up at Yami, almost gaping at him. "I..."

"But, please, do not think I'm so shallow that that is all I love, Seto..." Yami smiled at him and ran one hand through the brunet's hair, the other running down his cheek. "You see, I love your spirit. I love how you fight against everything, no matter how hopeless...I love how you fight me, even though you know you will lose. I love how smart you are. I love how you overpowered your adoptive father to come to power...your ambition and I love how you love. So passionately, Seto, you loose yourself in your love...And that is what I need to capture again. I need to have you...every part of you..."

After staring at Yami for another moment, Kaiba closed his mouth and let out a slight cough, turning his face up and away from Yami. "Fuck off, I don't believe you."

Yami jerked away as though he had been slapped. "Wrong. Answer." He stated coldly, standing from the bed once more. Grabbing Seto's chained leg, he pulled the boy suddenly. Seto was taken off guard and slid down the bed so that he was lying on his back.

Quickly, Yami used his Shadow power to adjust the chains to fit this new position. To stop Seto's curses from filling the air, Yami picked up a piece of cloth he had set on the bedside table for just this purpose and walked to the struggling boy. "I should have known this would happen, but I needed to give you a chance...For my own peace of mind..."

Grabbing Seto by the chin he placed the cloth over his mouth, but Kaiba wrenched his head to the side and knocked it off. Not waiting a moment, he took the opportunity to spit in Yami's face. "Get the fuck off me, you asshole! You will never get me to listen to your shit! I need to get Mokuba, so let me the fuck-"

With all his might, Yami slapped Seto harshly across the face, causing the brunette to bite his tongue and he let out a cry of rage and pain. Quickly, Yami put the cloth over his mouth again and tied it around the brunet's head. Kaiba sent him a death glare all the while and bucked his body, muttering curses through the gag. Though now the only came out as growls.

"I see you still have much energy. I will leave you for the time being..." Yami spoke to him, walking to the door and locking his love inside. Sighing, he leaned against the door for a moment. _It will take long to break you, Seto Kaiba, but I am determined. I always get what I want and I want you, broken and loyal and submissive to me. I will have that. I will return...and I will make you bleed for your words...You try to hurt me, thinking I will give up. I will never give you up. Never again._

* * *

Dropping his cigarette, Bakura seriously considered just leaving for the time being and making sure Mokuba wasn't screwing things up. Glancing back over at the club, however, he soon decided not to. _No, I need to talk to Yami..._

And so, he pulled the door open again, sighing at the smell of so many bodies pressed together, dancing. Normally he did not stay this late, but this was not a normal occasion. Glancing at the watch of one of the dancers, which he then proceeded to take, he found that the time was only two in the morning.

_Great, the kid won't be back for at least another hour...what till then?_ He wondered to himself, looking through the crowd. A shock of hair caught his attention as he looked up towards the private rooms and he shook his head. _Huh. Yami's not fucking him yet. Can't say I expected that...wonder what the fuck is wrong with him..._

So it was only out of curiosity that Bakura wandered over to Yami and stood next to him, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, looking the former Pharaoh over. "You've got him there...but instead of fucking his brains out, you're here moping...?"

Yami let out a heavy sigh. "He doesn't understand...He thinks I'm lying...How could he think I'm lying?"

Bakura lifted a brow at the other man. "And why should you care what he wants? He thinks you're lying...So what? Go fuck him anyway..."

"I will, I will..." Yami sighed heavily. "I just wanted our first time back together...I wanted it to be what I always dreamed of..." At that moment it was almost as if Yami realized just who it was he was talking to and he glared at Bakura. "Why do you care anyway?"

_I CARE because if you're moping about him, you're never going to leave him alone, and that'll make it more difficult for me to take him, even with my extra help..._ Bakura thought, though he knew better than to say that out loud. "Because...I don't get to fuck him till after you, and I want to fuck him."

"You'll just have to wait then, asshole..." Yami snapped.

_Fuck waiting...I'll just have to hurry this along a bit..._ "Yeah, whatever..." Bakura said out loud, moving away from Yami, leaving the Pharaoh to wallow in his self-pity.

Bakura walked purposefully through the crowd, searching through them until he found the person he was looking for.

Malik Ishtar was dancing, you could call it dancing but it was more like grinding heavily, with at three of the most attractive people in the place. Bakura put his hand on the other's shoulder and turned him around. "Get over here, Ishtar..." he muttered, pulling him away from the others who let out sighs and moans of disappointment.

"What the fuck, Bakura? I was working the crowd..." Malik complained, pouting.

"You still got that old rod of yours? I think I've got an idea...I want to use it on the Priest."

Malik snorted, "What, can't fuck him without it?" He teased, "But seriously, 'Kura, that won't work, it won't work on him."

"Oh, I think it will..." Bakura sneered. "If you remember our dear Pharaoh and the High Priest were lovers...And I'm not trying to fuck him myself, no, I just want to make things easier for the Pharaoh. And I'm sure the rod'll do it if it thinks it's helping..."

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait...why are YOU helping Yami?" Malik asked, bring the rod out of his back pocket and tossing it back and forth in his hands.

Crossing his arms, Bakura smirked, "Because it'll be good for me. Obviously. Now are you gonna let me use it or not? You owe me one. Remember? I got that one asshole who was resistant...I got him for you, didn't I?"

Sighing, Malik reluctantly handed it over, "Yeah, yeah...Just give it back to me in an hour, right?"

"Yeah." Bakura answered, already activating its power.

Malik shrugged and moved back to his dancing partners as Bakura proceeded to successfully convince the rod that it would be a good thing to make Kaiba convince Yami to fuck him. Bakura can be very persuasive...

* * *

Yami put his hand to his forehead and rubbed harshly. A loud groaning noise emitted from the room the Pharaoh had left Kaiba, and it was giving him a headache. He knew that it was Kaiba undoubtedly still cursing him out. _Oh, I'll teach him to shut up..._

Glaring, Yami's hand went to the door when at once, the noise stopped. Hand still on the door, Yami blinked. _I...suppose he's tired? Or, what if something happened to him?_ He wondered, his heart starting to pound though he knew he left the room completely sealed, with no way for anyone to get in.

Regardless of logic, Yami pulled the door open and made his way over to the bed. "Seto..." he breathed out, relief flooding him when he saw the boy was still as he had left him at most twenty minutes ago, and he seemed fairly unharmed, though his wrists and ankles were very red and bleeding lightly.

At the sound of his name, Kaiba's eyes opened, though they looked strangely lidded. He did not struggle, did not pull away from Yami when he walked near. No, in fact the CEO even moved as though he wished to be closer to Yami.

Not daring to hope, Yami stopped short and, studying the other boy thoughtfully. "Do you want me to take your gag off?"

Blinking once, Kaiba slowly nodded but did not move otherwise.

Sighing, Yami nodded, "Very well. But only for a moment..."

Reaching over, Yami took the gag off and Kaiba let out a breath. Before Yami could speak, Kaiba interrupted him. "Yami, I'm so sorry. I should not have doubted you. You don't know how much I've missed you too. Please, please don't leave me again. I was only calling for you to come back..." As he spoke, tears filled his eyes convincingly though his tone was...not his own.

Yami, however did not even notice. He simply stared at Kaiba, his heart pounding in his chest, wanting to believe. "Seto...My...love. What are you saying?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yami, please. I need you to touch me. I love you..."

Yami gaped at him, tears filling his eyes. Wiping them away angrily, he tried to glare. "This won't work, I'm not going to unchain you, Seto."

"But...I don't care. You don't need to unchain me to touch me...you don't need to unchain me fully to...to...fuck me."

"I...Oh, Seto!" Now Yami took steps closer to the bound boy and flung his body on him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Seto..." Moving his lips to the other boys, Yami gave him the chance to prove it and lingered just above his lips, brushing Seto's own gently. "Please, Seto, don't lie, I couldn't bare it if you-"

Yami's words were cut off by a kiss from the CEO, and the Pharaoh kissed back, devouring the other boy's mouth, shoving his tongue deep inside the other's welcoming mouth, tasting him and claiming him fully once more.

* * *

Still sitting back down at the bar, Bakura allowed himself a snicker. _Oh this is too perfect...much better than just watching plain old porn...and it's a gain for me...And it'll break Kaiba up inside...thinking he gave into Yami himself...Too rich..._ Bakura laughed.

* * *

A/N: And so the plot thickens... 

**setosgirl **- I'm sure that it is all the ukeSeto! that makes you feel good about this fic. ukeSeto! is a wonderful, wonderful thing...

**Nachzes Black-Rider** - Thanks! I'm glad that you like the fic. It's just I never seem to be able to get on to the boards. The very few times I am online recently, I've just written things...the number of updates I have shows you how often that is...;

**noone** - Well, I'm sorry that it seems I never update anything! I AM really horrible about that, and I am very sorry! But, here is a nice and long update for you. I hope that you like it.

**mistressKC** - I'm really happy that you think it was well written. I'm sorry that it was confusing, and I hope this chapter was a bit more clear. And I rather agree that almost anything with Seto, ukeSeto! especially is good...So, thank you for the review.

**kiokukaiba** - I am very happy that I helped make your mood good! That's always nice to hear. I'm sorry that it took me so very long to update, but...at least it's a nice and long one. I hope you enjoyed the trip you went on!

**Assassain** - Yes, I also rather like how Yami isn't the 'goody two-shoes' that a lot of people make him out to be recently. I really don't think he was meant to be like that, and I try to portray that in my fics. I'm really glad you like it, and I hope you like the update!


End file.
